Sweet Jesus! It's YOU!
by Anti . Poptarts
Summary: Kagome must run out to the supermarket to buy some neccessaries. She runs in to Inuyasha and things get messy..... So what happens when they meet again at an art class that their 'loving' guardians had 'knowingly' set them up into?
1. Ch1 A trip to the supermarket

Sweet Jesus! It's you!!  
  
Ch.1- A trip to the supermarket  
  
By-Diana and Sharon  
  
Posted on: July 3, 2003  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
As Kagome was walking home from school that day, she was in quite a bright. She had gotten a B- on her math test, believe it or not, for her that was like an A+++++.  
  
[A/N:: No, Kagome's not a bad student, she's just not very good at math.]  
  
Kagome had just gotten in the door when her mom informed her that she needed to run out and get some more milk.  
  
Her happy mood instantly disappeared, and she stomped right back out of the door she came in from.  
  
She then proceeded across town to the nearest local super market and was about to walk into the sliding doors when she saw a familiar face. Hojo.  
  
"SHIT!" She whispered hoarsely. 'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! He's going to ask me out on ANOTHER date! What does he not understand about NO?! Oh! CARDBOARD BOX!'  
  
Kagome leaped into the box, only to discover she was not alone. "GET OUT OF MY HOME! GET OUT!!!" Kagome realized she was kneeling on the old mans' back. "SORRY!" She cried and jumped out of the box.  
  
Big mistake. Joho had spotted her. "KAGOME!" He waved his hands frantically, as if trying to get her attention, even if he was only about two feet away from her. Kagome put on one of her fake 'cheerful' smiles.  
  
"Oh, Hojo. uh.. didn't see you there! ..I was uh. helping that nice old man out!" Mumbling could be heard from the cardboard box..it sounded suspiciously like, "Kids these days. Humph, no respect for Hobos!" as the old man said 'Hobo,' Hojo popped up and 'corrected' him. "Actually, its HO- JO. Hojo."  
  
Kagome roller her eyes.  
  
Hojo continued talking to the hobo. Actually, it was more like terrorizing the poor old man, but Hojo didn't seem to notice. Kagome decided to make her get away. She succeeded, and made it safely to the store without Hojo noticing.  
  
After she retrieved the two HEAVY milk cartons, she grumpily went in line. There were about six people in front of her, adding to her already bad mood. Then suddenly, a boy with long silver hair, and dog-ears on top of his head, pushed through the line. He had an enlightened look upon his face and was carrying an ARMload of Ramen.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Inuyasha was in NO way a nice guy, but Ramen always seemed to lighten his mood.  
  
He pushed his way in front of the six people, still smiling, like he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
Kagome stared, but after a few minutes she turned red with anger. "Hey BUDDY! You better get your Ramen ass back here, before I drag your thick head back here myself!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Everyone who had always known the 'sweet, innocent' Kagome, gasped in shock at what she had just said, but the moment broke when someone started clapping, half the store joined in. Kagome simply smirked in triumph.  
  
Inuyasha, who was still currently in his 'Happy mood,' didn't notice what Kagome had yelled at him and what was going on. 'Why is everyone clapping? And why is that girl glar---' his thought were cut short when his brain suddenly comprehended what she just said.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, WENCH?!" Inuyasha was about two inches away from Kagome's face. Kagome didn't back down, she normally wouldn't say this, but this guy was really getting on her nerves, "You heard me jerk-off! Get the fuck in back of me, stupid ass!"  
  
Whatever twinge of happiness Inuyasha still had in him, instantly faded away. He turned red form anger and was seething through his teeth, "Don't you tell me what to do you BITCH!! I wherever the hell I want to!!" "OKAY THEN! Everyone will just have to MOVE, because YOU, oh HONORABLE ONE, said his HOLY self wants to stand HERE."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, and was clueless to her sarcasm, "That's right! Glad you understand that I am correct!" "YOU FRIKKEN DUMBASS! DON'T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS USING SARCASM! That just HILARIOUS!"  
  
Kagome fell to the floor laughing her head off. Inuyasha list his smirk and turned redder than red as three security guards hauled him out of the store because of all the racket he was making. "HEY! GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!!" The security guards ignored him; he then glared at Kagome and shouted before being kicked out of the store, "I AM GOING TO GET YOU GIRL! NO ONE MESSES WITH INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
Kagome laughed harder; 'Oh, so his name is Inuyasha!' She smirked evilly, overly joyed that she won the battle over that diluted bastard.  
  
Kagome then paid for her goods, and lugged her 'HEAVY' milk cartons out of the store. By the time she had made it outside, the old hobo that she had accidentally sat on, popped out of no where and shouted; "BOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed and dropped BOTH of the milk cartons on her feet, "OH MY FUCK!!"  
  
The old hobo cackled evilly and cried; "DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE US HOBOS! MUAHAHAHAH!" And with that, he disappeared from site, before Kagome could show him a piece of her mind.  
  
'Weeeeeellll, that was a GREAT trip to the store! My mood went from mad to overly PISSED!!!" She thought angrily and hobbled home with her two abused feet. She swore the world was just against her today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
[::A/N::] We hope you liked the first chapter!!  
  
::Try our other fanfics::  
  
Casting Call -Complete Emotions Unraveled -Chapter two will be posted in a couple of days.!  
  
THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, SO WE KNOW IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THIS, AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE US TO CONTINUE!! XD 


	2. Ch2 Mother Mayhem

Sweet Jesus! It's YOU!!  
  
Ch.2 - Mother Mayhem  
  
By: Diana and Sharon  
  
: -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * :  
  
Kagome's bad day just got worse on her walk home. First she had almost gotten ran over by a car, stepped in a puddle, and dropped the milk cartons AGAIN. Kagome sighed as she reached her house, 'Well, at least I made it home ALIVE!'  
  
She had just walked into the door, when her mother, as always, popped out of now where. Mrs. Higurashi was in a bright and cheery mood, not noticing Kagome's foul atmosphere at all.  
  
"So honey! Did you get the milk?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a bright smile. Kagome grimaced as she remembered her trip to the store and running into that.....that.....DOG-LIKE CREATURE! Wait, wasn't his name INU-yasha? Hmph! At least his name suits him well!  
  
Throughout all of Kagome's venting to herself and her interesting facial expressions, Mrs. Higurashi was still smiling.  
  
"Yes mom, I got the milk." Kagome said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, okay! That's good! Just set them over there sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi responded happily.  
  
Kagome scowled at her mother's cheerfulness, "Mom, do you know what kind of TROUBLE I went through just to get these milk cartons for you?" Kagome tried to keep her voice calm, but was having quite some difficulty. "Oh, I'm sure you had a wonderful experience!"  
  
Kagome's scowl deepened, "Of course I did!" She started sarcastically. "First, I was attacked by HOJO and then I violated a HOBO's home, which he got revenge on me later, and the BEST part of all! I ran into his Dog-boy--- " Kagome didn't have a chance to finish because Mrs. Higurashi butted in when she heard Kagome mention a 'boy'.  
  
"Oh reaaaaaally now! You met a boy?" an excited look crossed her face and the words 'COUPLE' flashed through her mind.  
  
Kagome glared at her mother before turning red from both anger and embarrassment, "MOM!! I wasn't even finished yet! First he cut EVERBODY in line and we got into a HUGE argument until security had to drag him out of the story WHILE he screamed, " I WILL HAVE REVENGE ON YOU GIRL! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!" upon his graceful departure.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi let out an "Mmmhm" and was scarcely listening. All she heard were the words 'Everybody.....drag....screamed.....you.....me......" and that was all it took before her mind set to work.  
  
" Soooooo sweetie, when do I get to met this boy? Oh, and if you guys get a bit ahead of yourselves, I want at least TWO grandchildren! *Wink*"  
  
Kagome dropped everything she had currently been holding and started widely at her mother, "MOM!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled sheepishly, "hehehehehe, I guess I was jumping to conclusions again.." "APPARENTLY!!!" Kagome was till stunned that her mom would think of such things. "You're right,.....would you want a big wedding or small wedding first?"  
  
Kagome fell over anime style, " MOM! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!!" "Oh, I'm sorry honey, but...."  
  
That was it, Kagome had had enough of her mother's match making mind and decided that now was a good time to leave before mom said something else. As Kagome made her way to her room, she heard her mom give an excited giggle,  
  
'Good GOD!! She's still thinking about that?! Goodness, my mom will never learn!' and with that she shut her door tightly, afraid her mom might come in and suggest another ridiculous idea.....  
  
: -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- [A.N]: * : -;- : * : -;: * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * : -;- : * :  
  
Diana: OHHHHHH!! LOOKIE!! I TYPED THIS CHAPPIE ALL BY MY LITTLE OL' SELF!!!!!!! Well, technically after Sharon threatened to choke me in my sleep if I didn't...BUT ANYWAYS, the important thing it that I DID IT!!!! *feels proud of self*  
  
Sharon: GOD she is SOOOOOO lazy!! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Please don't forget to REVIEW!! We will love you for life If you do!! XD  
  
Diana: hehehehehehe...since I had to type this chapter..I'M GONNA MAKE SHARON TYPE THE NEXT while I sit pretty in a chair sipping lemonade!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sharon: I apologize everyone, she's usually sane, but today she had sugar. Man I regret EVER giving her those pixie sticks to her..... Anyways, the next chapter will be much better because.its...its...TYPED BY ME THAT'S WHY!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!  
  
Diana: WHAT?! WHY YOU!!!!!  
  
Sharon: OKAY EVERYONE!!! I'm afraid that's all we have time for today!!!!! See you next Saturday, unless we decide to update earlier! Well, if you excuse me, I must make me get away from a physco maniac Diana!!!  
  
Oh yeah! Before we forget, does anyone know how to get the bold, italics, etc. to show up on ff.net? It would be really helpful if you could let us know! Thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Ch3 A 'brotherly' talk

Sweet Jesus! It's YOU!!  
  
Chapter 3 - A 'brotherly' talk  
  
By: Sharon & Diana  
  
.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door of his penthouse apartment. He shared it with his arrogant half brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was also Inuyasha's guardian, since his parents had died, of an unknown type of disease.  
  
He kicked off his shoes, and threw himself on to the couch, across from the one Sesshomaru was on.  
  
Sesshomaru raised a perfectly formed eyebrow at his brother. "Where is all your ramen?" Inuyasha huffed and turned away.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged carelessly, and turned back to Ricki Lake. "GOD! If you want to know THAT badly, okay then!" Inuyasha sat up, and ran over to Sesshomaru's couch, which he then hopped on, sitting next to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Okay, see, as you know, I went to the grocery store to get some more Ramen. Well, I got about six boxes, " [Insert Sesshomaru rolling his eyes, and a rare snort] "AS I WAS SAYING; Well, I went to pay for it. I was patiently waiting in line, when this crazy bitch starts causing a scene. I mean, the NEREVE of that girl! Acting like she actually OWNED that place! GOD! What the HELL, would want to crawl up her ugly ass!?"  
  
As Inuyasha continued to ramble on about the, 'Crazy bitch,' Sesshomaru tried to sneak out of the room. He gracefully tip toed out of the room, he had almost made it in to the kitchen when the wooden floor decided to be uncooperative. It squeaked rather LOUDLY.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly glanced over at Inuyasha, only to find that he had fell asleep. Some incoherent mumbles could still be heard from the young hanyou's sleep. "WHAT THE FUCK?! ALL THAT SNEAKING FOR NOTHING?!"  
  
Inuyasha woke up one more, "Huh? Wha.?" He murmured rubbing his sleep filled eyes. Sesshomaru quickly started dancing around the room waving his hands around and repeatedly saying, "NOOOO! NOTHING! YOU'RE DREAMING! THIS IS A DRRRRREEEEEAAAAAMM!!!!" He pulled out an old pocket watch, hoping to hypnotize Inuyasha to go back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha knocked the watch out of his face and yelled; "Sesshomaru! STOP WAVING THAT THING IN MY FACE! Now, where was I?"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru yelled and ran in to the next room. Inuyasha stared at the spot Sesshomaru had just occupied a minute ago. "Hmm.. wonder what got in to him." He thought aloud.  
  
He took his cell phone out of his baggy jeans, and started to dial a familiar number.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled the voice on the other line.  
  
"Miroku, hey buddy!" Inuyasha answered innocently.  
  
"Aw, shit. The last time you used that line, you wanted to have a 'man to man' talk. And then you borrowed six hundred and thirty four dollars, which MAY I remind you, you still haven't paid back!" Miroku spoke, clearly irritated.  
  
"That was a LONG time ago! And plus, I was NOT calling about that!"  
  
"Man! And I was just about to score a babe's phone number! *sigh* Let me guess Inuyasha. You tried talking to Sesshomaru, but he some how managed to sneak away, and is now flinging himself out of the window, trying to make his get away."  
  
"What are you talking about? He's right here- HEY WAIT A MINTUE! SESSHOMARU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I WASN'T DONE YET! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!"  
  
"OH SHIT! HE CAUGHT ON!" Sesshomaru, jumped off the tree he was currently on. "AW SHIT! TWIGS IN MY HAIR!!!!!!" "SESSSSSSSSHOMMMMMMARUUU!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Sesshomaru could be seen sprinting down the block. He was about 3 miles away, before he finally stopped. He leaned against the wall and pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
It was metal, and shined in the sun. He called it, Tina. "Oh Tina, I am so glad your safe! I will ALWAYS protect you from that half brother of mine, Inuyasha." He started rubbing his MINI HAIR BRUSH, against his cheek. [And what did YOU think it was? Pervert.]  
  
"I'll ALWAYS protect you from that evil hanyou and his TANGLY hair!!" He gently tucked Tina back in to his pocket.  
  
He then proceeded to walk to his best friend, Rin's house, to ask if he could spend the night, because his brother would kill him in his sleep if he went home.  
  
.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.Back to Inuyasha.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
".And then, she hissed, her fangs where popping out, and she had a poker thingy in her right hand-"  
  
Miroku took this as his chance to interrupt Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I REALLY love to listen about your lovers spat, but I have to ask, how long is this going to take? Because the last time you did this, we talked, actually YOU talked for five hours straight, and my phone cell phone bill sky rocketed."  
  
"THIS ISN'T A LOVERS SPAT YOU IDIOT! HAVE YOU not BEEN PAYING ATTENTION FOR THE LAST-" Inuyasha checked the clock on his cell phone, "Hour and twenty three minutes?!"  
  
Miroku stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Finally Inuyasha asked, "Oi, Miroku! ARE YOU STILL THERE?! YOU'D BETTTER STILL BE THERE OR I'LL-"  
  
Miroku made a sound that sounded like the line was cut dead. Then he imitated the operator; "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up try again." He mentally snickered at how good of an actor he was.  
  
On the other side of the line, Inuyasha was cursing so badly, it would make a sailor blush. "GODDAMMIT! WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?!" He was about to hang up when he heard snickering on the other line.  
  
Miroku had thought that Inuyasha had already hung up, so he started talking aloud, "That idiot! HEHEHEHE! I sure fooled him!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "MIROKU! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UNTIL YOUR UNCONCIOUS, AND THEN I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN A BAG AND THROW YOU IN THE OCEAN, AND THEN-"  
  
Miroku 'eeked' and quickly turned off his cell phone, so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to call back.  
  
He got in to his classic beamer, [AHEM, big pimpin'! -ugh I hate rap, just thought about Miroku in that car, and it made me thinking of that song, LOL]  
  
He started to drive to his Mommy's house. Inuyasha surely wouldn't harass his mother!!  
  
.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'Man, no one wants to listen to me. What's wrong with me?' He thought gloomily. 'Hmm.I'm bored. HEY! SESSHOMARU'S ROOM IS ALWAYS FUN TO EXPLORE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to sneak in to Sesshomaru's room. The room was drenched in the smell of cologne.  
  
"Whew, what the fuck did he do? Splash his cologne here and there? DAMN!"  
  
He walked over to Sesshomaru's desk. or more like a huge table with drawers, and an enormous mirror on top of it.  
  
He pulled out one of the drawers. It contained lip balms, lotion, extra conditioner, and.wigs? 'Okay...I'm not EVEN gonna think about that.' He opened up a drawer next to it. It contained hundreds, on top of hundreds, on top of hundreds of hair brushes. Inuyasha looked through the stash of hair brushes. He seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"Damn, looks like he took Tina with him! I was hoping to hold that for ransom or something. oh well." He took a brush identical to Tina, except it had diamonds lining the handle.  
  
"Oh well, Timmy, Tina's brother will do perfectly fine." He stuffed it harshly in to one of his pockets.  
  
He then walked over to Sesshomaru's king size bed. He stretched out on it and laid back. "Oh my god. Its so comfy. Gotta ask where he bought this.wait. there's no need to waste my breath!" He took the comforter and 4 of the pillows off of Sesshomaru's bed, and threw them on the floor.  
  
He then took the mattress to his room, which was all the way in the south wing of the penthouse. [It's a big penthouse okay?!] he pulled his mattress off, and stuck Sesshomaru's on to the bed.  
  
He took his mattress over to Sesshomaru's room, and threw it carelessly on to the bed. He took the comforter and pillows and pilled them messily over the bed. He then swished his hands together, as if to get rid of the dust on them. "THERE! He'll never know I was here, you can't even tell I switched the mattresses!"  
  
He left the room, and went in to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. "OoOoO! Mochi! AND BEN AND JERRYS!" He took both of the goodies out of the refrigerator and proceeded to the couch in the living room. He switched on the television, and plopped down on the couch. " *Sigh* Now, this is the life!"  
  
He had temporarily forgotten about the supermarket incident, when fate decided to be cruel. An add about the SAME supermarket was on TV now, and it was showing a discount for Ramen.  
  
"Godammit! They have a discount on ramen when I'm never allowed to set foot in there again!" He stuffed Mochi and some Cherry Garcia, Ben & Jerry's in to his mouth at the same time.  
  
"AwD SHITH! OH MYMPH FUDCK!" [Aw, shit! Oh my fuck!] "Thish SHITH ISTH SOD FUDCKENG COWWWDDDDD!! BWAINUH FWEEZEISH! FWWWWWUDCK!" [This shit is so fucken cold!! Brain Freeze!]  
  
He spit the remains of ice cream out of his mouth. It landed smack dab on Sesshomaru's Gucci sunglasses.  
  
Inuyasha stared at it for a minute, and then shrugged, "I didn't do shit. Doo Dee DOo."  
  
Inuyasha went back in to the kitchen again. 'Goddammit, ice cream makes me thirsty..Milk.. yeah.. some of that shit will go down fine..' He looked in the fridge and found that there was no more milk. 'Hmm.. maybe I should go to the grocery store to get some milk? Nahhhh.. I'll tell Sesshomaru to do it!'  
  
He called Sesshomaru on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered. He had OBVIOUSLY didn't check the number, or he wouldn't have picked the his cell up in the first place.  
  
"HELLLOOO THERE SESSY-CHAN! WILL YOU DO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER A VERY BIG FAVOR?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.  
  
"THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! YOUR OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE HUH? AHHHHHHH SHIIIIIITTT---"  
  
"Whoa whoa, calm down, DEAREST brother. I am not aware of where you are. Yet."  
  
Sesshomaru audibly gulped.  
  
"However, we will finish what I was talking about when you decide to come back home."  
  
"NO! I'll make you a deal! I'LL DO YOUR FAVOR FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T TALK BROTHERLY SHIT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"Hmm.. OKAY! You need to go to the grocery store, buy 12 boxes of ramen, and 6 cartons of milk. Oh yeah. Please." Please was obviously strained.  
  
"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL-"  
  
"..She was so annoying, and then she was all like-"  
  
"OKAY! I'LL DO IT! JUST NO MOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEE! PLLLLLEASSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"That's a good little fluffy-chan! Buh-bye! I love you too onii-chan!"  
  
Inuyasha hung up before Sesshomaru could answer.  
  
.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
[[A/N]]  
  
I must say, I think this chapter is rather short.  
  
Sharon:: Well, this is a pretty early update for us, we usually just update on Saturdays.But you know. I got my ego boosted with reviews, so I let it out early.THANK YOU FOR THE HELP::  
  
Narcoleptic Shishkabob - Did I get that right?? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!- Sharon glomps Narcoleptic Shishkabob-  
  
-Diana pries her off-  
  
Crystal Sapphire - Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!! X]  
  
Kagomehigurashi - THANK YOU FOR LIKING OUR STORIES! -pounces on Kagomehigurashi-  
  
Diana:: DAMMIT SHARON! STOP DOING THAT!! -pries her off once more-  
  
Sharon:: -pouts- FINE!! -sticks out tongue-  
  
Ookami Fluffer-sama - THANK YOUUUUU!!! WE LOVE YOUR STORY 'UNSCRIPTED LOVE!!!!!'  
  
EvilBunnies - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK! Even if your review was one sentence, it's still a review, and we are happy you took the time to do it!!  
  
Fairies Hope - Sorry! Emotions Unraveled's chapter should be out in a matter of weeks/days, because Sharon ACCIDENTLY blew up the computer.  
  
-Diana turns and glares at Sharon-  
  
Sharon - MAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! IT JUST SUDDENLY WENT -POOF- AND BLACKED OUT!!!  
  
Well there you have it! Please review!! -crosses fingers- 


	4. Ch4 It's YOU!

Sweet Jesus! It's YOU!!   
  
Ch. 4 - its YOU!   
  
By: Diana & Sharon .+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
Sesshomaru was in an aggravated mood today. He was currently watching Soap Network and sipping on his Orangina, when Charlie and Emily were riiiiight about to kiss,   
  
'RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!' His dim-witted hanyou-of-a-brother just had to call and inform him that they were out of food and if HE didn't go buy more,   
  
He would have to endure another session of 'brotherly talk.'   
  
He grouchily walked up to the same supermarket that Inuyasha had gotten thrown out of, but then halted for a second as an idea came to him,   
  
' Maybe I can blackmail Inuyasha into being my house-slave with that tape of him singing to Christina Aguilara's 'Fighter.'   
  
He grinned evilly, torturing the hell out of Inuyasha had always been his life's work. Well, aside from perfecting his looks in hopes of becoming a Calvin Klein underwear model...   
  
ANYWAYS, he proceeded to walk into the store when he SUDDENLY bumped into someone.   
  
Sesshomaru scowled, 'How DARE someone bump into HIM?! THE Sesshomaru??!!! Well, technically HE had bumped into her, but...HE, OF COURSE COULD NOT BE BLAMED!!!' " EXCUSE me miss, but would you mind watching where you're goin-- -" He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the middle-aged woman he had bumped into was now starring at him.   
  
"uh...DO YOU NEED SOMETHING MA'AM?!" She just starred harder and started to tilt her head this way and that, as if to get a better view of him. 'OH GOD!! I KNOW THAT LOOK!!'   
  
" MA'AM I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND NOOOO YOU MAY NOT TAKE ME HOME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Sesshomaru shudder at the memories of fan girls trying to kid-nap him and make him their 'sexy little bunny stripper.' *shudders once more*   
  
The woman starred for a second longer and laughed, " Oh, NOOOO sir! I ASSURE you I am thinking of no such thoughts! It's just..are you the boy that my daughter bumped into the other day?"   
  
"What?"   
  
" You see we ran out of milk and my daughter had to run to the market to buy more---" Sesshomaru was paying no heed to her and just wanted her to SHUT UP so he could get this over with.   
  
" Ma'am was MUCH as I would LOVE to continue with this conver-----" Mrs. Higurashi [who'd you think it was? Didn't think it was Kag didja? ] Ignored him and continued, " milk and she ran into this white haired, doggie eared boy,---"   
  
That had gotten Sesshomaru's full and complete attention, " WHITE haired dog eared boy did you say?"   
  
" Why yes, do you know him? Because if I'm not mistaken, you look a lot like my daughters explanation...uh well...except for the part when she said he had fangs, devil horns, and a devil's tail...."   
  
"Oh no no, I ASSURE you I am not that idiot mutt you speak of, but unfortunately, I do know him. He is in fact, and might I add I am not proud of this, my brother." A total look of disgust crossed Sesshomaru's handsome figures as he mentioned 'brother'.   
  
"Really?! YOU are his brother?! " Mrs. Higurashi's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day.   
  
Sesshomaru was utterly confused, why would this woman be so glad to hear of Inuyasha? If he was not correct, Inuyasha and that girl HATED each other at first glance.   
  
' Wait a minute...maaaaybe she wants to find Inuyasha to try and assassinate him as revenge for her daughter!!'   
  
A freakish/evil smile parted on Sesshomaru's lips 'YES! The chance I've been waiting for ALL my life!! Someone to kill Inuyasha for me!!!! Oh, I must tell her Inuyasha's location at once!'   
  
But before Sesshomaru could tell of numerous ways he had sought out of how to kill his darling brother, Mrs. Higurashi continued,   
  
" Ohhhhh! You MUST tell me where he is! He and little Kagome would make such a CUTE COUPLE!!!" Sesshomaru frowned,   
  
' CUTE COUPLE??!!! WHAT?! So she DIDN'T want to assassinate Inuyasha?! This woman must have misunderstood, the now identified as Kagome and not 'devil girl with horns and poker thingy' had told her.'   
  
"Ma'am, you must have misunderstood. My brother and your daughter CAN'T STAND, wait no, absolutely HATE each other!"   
  
Wait, Sesshomaru thought about what he had just said ' my brother hates this 'kagome' but her mother seems to think they'd make the PERFECT couple...so if I put them together, INUYASHA WOULD BE LIVING THROUGH ETERNAL HELL!!!'   
  
Sesshomaru smiled gleefully, he had the perfect plan, " Ma'am scratch EVERYTHING I just said!!" Mrs. Higurashi looked a bit confused and a little scared at the same time because of Sesshomaru's sudden spurge of joy. " You see, Mrs. Higurashi was it?" "Ye-"   
  
" IT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION AND I WAS NOT DONE SPEAKING YET!! IF YOU KEEP ON INTERRUPTING, THEN YOU WILL MAKE ME FORGET MY EVIL..uh.MY PLAN!! YES! I SAID PLAAAN AND NOTHING ELSE!!"   
  
Sesshomaru took a deep breath and then returned to his normal calm-self, " As I was saying, I'm teaching this art class on the weekend, at Inuyasha school, and it's for stup--- er kids who need to pull up their GPA, or kids who just want to learn the fine arts, and maybe you ought to persuade your daughter to join!"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi still stared at Sesshomaru, to scared to speak for he might have another outburst on her.   
  
Sesshomaru took this as she didn't understand and quickly added, " Because Inuyasha will be joining as well!" Sesshomaru then muttered under his breath, "For that dim-witted pig face doesn't even have half the brain of a crow..such a disgrace to our family..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi didn't notice Sesshomaru now exclaiming how stupid his brother was because suddenly everything had just clicked in her head, " OH YES! YOU ARE A GENIUS!!" Sesshomaru stopped speaking immediately when he heard her exclaim he was a 'genius'. " My daughter would meet your brother and they will fall helplessly in love!!! And before you know it I WILL HAVE MY GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi looked as gleeful as ever. Sesshomaru was now thinking that this woman was insane, not that he didn't before, but he decided might as well feed her more fuel so she won't fail to make Kagome join,   
  
" EXACTLY!! BOY MEETS GIRL AND GIRL MEETS BOY.AGAIN, AND TAA-DAA!! COUPLE MADE IN HEAVEN!! AND YOU WILL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO HAVING CUTE LITTLE GRANDCHILREN!!"   
  
If possible, Mrs. Higurashi looked even HAPPIER than before, so Sesshomaru pulled out some sign-up forms and handed them to her, " Here you are! Just get your daughter to fill this out and turn it in by the end of the week!" " All right, I don't know hooow to thank you! This is just PERFECT!!"   
  
" Oh, don't thank me, I just want the happiness of my brother." Sesshomaru said smoothly as they shook hands.   
  
Both smiling, well Sesshomaru was smiling in a sinister way whilst thinking, 'hehehehehe they're gonna SUFFER!!' and Mrs. Higurashi thinking, ' Hehehehehe they're gonna be SO happy!!'   
  
  
  
But as Sesshomaru began to walk away, Mrs. Higurashi suddenly stopped him,   
  
" WAIT! Before you go, I was wondering, how ever do you get your hair so silky and smooth?" Sesshomaru stared blankly at her before arrogantly replying, " It just comes naturally and even if it didn't, I don't ever intend to share my hair perfecting secrets."   
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then pulled out a pare of HUGE scissors, "Well in that case, may I have some of it? Just so I know who beautiful hair can really be?" She asked hopefully and looked completely serious.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru shrieked and pulled his hair away from her, while frantically screaming,   
  
" NO YOU MAY NOT!! GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM MY HAIR THIS INSTANCE!! PUT THEM AWAY!! AWAAAAAAAAAY!!" Mrs. Higurashi just inched closer. Making Sesshomaru even more frantic than before," FINE! I"LL TELL YOU!!! I'LL TELL!! JUST DON'T TOUCH MY HAAAAAIR!!"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and calmly put away her scissors, he then quickly whispered to her his six-steps to hair perfection, Mrs. Higurashi nodded and listened intensely.   
  
" OKAY! Now you must swear not to tell a SINGLE soul about this! Got it?!" "Of course! I, Ayame [a/n sorry, just made it up] Higurashi promise not to tell a soul the first step to 'Sesshomaru's hair perfection', is to wash once and condition twice!" Sesshomaru glared at her. " UH.OPPS! Hehehehehe..."   
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gave Sesshomaru an apologetic smile as he looked ready to kill her, but before he could, the girl behind Mrs. Higurashi asked, " REALLY?! I've ALWAYS wanted silky hair! So that's the first step to it?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi, completely forgetting her promise, happily answered, " YES! All my life, never thought it was that simple and there are five more steps!" They started to get a crowd, everyone listening intently to the secret to perfect hair. Mrs. Higurashi just kept blabbering Sesshomaru's life work away happily.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru's eyebrow ticked dangerously before he all but screamed, " WHY YES!! JUST TELL THE WHOOOLE WORLD WHY DON't YOU!! I DON'T MIND AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Everyone just stopped and stared at him for a moment, before shrugging and turning back to Mrs. Higurashi. " Well, where was I? Oh yeah! Step four.." Sesshomaru threw his hands in the air angrily and huffed away, " I DESPISE humans!" he mumbled on his way to go find Inuyasha's 'goods.'   
  
  
  
Unfortunately for him, the Gods were going to punish him for that last comment. So as poor fluffy was walking, he accidentally knocked over a tomato can, causing a chain reaction as all the OTHER tomato cans proceeded to fall. All fell on him might I add.   
  
Lets just say when Sesshomaru got home; one hanyou was DEFINETLY going to DIE!   
  
  
  
.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi got home, she was in a very pleasant mood. She had got all of her grocery shopping done, found out the secret to perfect hair, and the best part of all, FOUND HER DAUGHTER A SUITABLE FIANC--ER BOYFRIEND!!   
  
So with all that said and done, she needed to find Kagome and tell her the great news! Luckily for her, she didn't have to search long because from the kitchen came incredibly loud yelling and arguing, mixed in with what seemed to be like strangling noises.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi, being the wise soul that she is, went into the kitchen and what do you know?! It's Souta and Kagome fighting [or more like killing] each other for the last bowl of oden!   
  
" GODS KAGOME!! YOUR SUCHA FAT COW ALREADY! WHY EAT MORE AND ADD ON EXTRA POUNDS THAT YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE?! "   
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!! "   
  
"YOU HEARD ME! FATTIE!! LAY OFF ON THE CALORIES!!"   
  
Oh, yes. When it came to oden, the fights can become VERY gruesome and as of right now, Souta was just digging his own grave. Mrs. Higurashi didn't punish them for treating each other this way when it came to oden, because she believed that it was the food talking, not them.   
  
More or less, she needed to break this up before one of them really does succeed in killing the other. " Hello Souta! Kagome!" Both froze at the sound of their mother's voice, stopping their bickering and immediately let go of each other's throats.   
  
" HE/SHE STARTED IT!!!" they hollered in unison while pointing accusing figures at one another.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi just brushed it off with the wave of her hand, " Sure sure, children." She had much more important news to tell them at the moment, " Kagome I went to the supermarket today, and you'll never guessed what happened!"   
  
Kagome glanced at her mother with a pure look of horror. "MOTHER! You couldn't have! ....Y- Y- YOU BUMPED INTO AN EVIL SPAWN OF SATAN TOO DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU?! OH I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING AWKWARD ABOUT THAT STORE! THEY ATTRACT ALL KINDS OF PUNKS! OHHHHHH I COULD SOOO SUE THEM!! UNPLEASANT SHOPPING EXPERIENCES, RUDE CUSTOMERS, AND---"   
  
" My my sweetie! Calm down! I had quite the opposite experience actually! Oh and sweetie, lets not sue them shall we? I believe you're blowing things a bit out of proportion with that one.."   
  
Kagome just smiled nervously, it was obvious she had lost control a moment ago. " ehehehehe, guess I got carried away huh mom?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at her daughter before continuing, " Anyways, I did bumped into someone however!"   
  
Kagome got her horrified look back and was just about to start her 'we-so- should-sue-speech' but Mrs. Higurashi hastily added, " AND he happens to be teaching this after school art class at your school!"   
  
Kagome looked at her mother curiously because you see, Kagome loved art and never before had she heard her school had an after school art class.   
  
This encouraged Mrs. Higurashi to continue, " and he just so happened to give me these forms for you to fill out..that is if you want to join. " Even though Mrs. Higurashi said that pleasantly as if it was her daughter's choice, deep inside it was more like ' if you don't join dear daughter I will personally sign you up myself and DRAG you into class!'   
  
Kagome missed the strain in her mothers voice however, and was quick to respond, " Of course I'll join! And I'll drag er..INVITE Sango into this as well!!" This made Mrs. Higurashi all the happier, but she decided to keep Inuyasha a secret because she wanted to surprise her daughter. ' Oh Kagome is going to be so happy!!'   
  
Kagome then proceeded to fill out the registration forms and call up Sango, who agreed to go as well. Little did Kagome know what surprise awaited her once she entered that art class....   
  
.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
When Sesshomaru got home he was pissed to no end, and what annoyed him even more was seeing his brother sitting happily in HIS chair, sipping HIS drink and being oblivious to the world and in his own happy zone.   
  
Sesshomaru eyed a knife on the table near by. Oh it was sooo tempting! Sesshomaru tried to fight it, truly he did, but that trip to the supermarket was hell and HE, the all-mighty great Sesshomaru, had done dirty work for his...... SCUM OF A BROTHER!!   
  
Sesshomaru could take no more, satisfying his hunger, he then picked up the knife and with much stealth, tip toed over to where Inuyasha sat.   
  
" DIIIIIIIE BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed before stabbing Inuyasha in the back, Inuyasha barely even knew what hit him as he fell to the floor. Life less. Dead.   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes danced with glee, he laughed an insane laugh until he realized that he had truly killed Inuyasha. He had a blank __expression before saying with a bored tone,  
  
" Oh well, it was to happen someday! Better go make the funeral preparations. Wait no, I'll just cremate him and nobody will have to know!" he laughed once again and even more so freakier than the first time.   
  
That was when he heard a distant voice calling out to him, " Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" it was sweetly saying. 'What? Could that be the heavens thanking me for killing that brute?' "Sesshomaru!" it said once again, and then all the sudden it was quite.   
  
He then felt a cold surge of water splashed on to him, waking him up from his DREAM. "Wha..What?...Where am I?...Have I died and gone to heaven?" Sesshomaru was still a bit dazed from his dream, as we all can see. Well, that was until he saw Inuyasha's annoyed face a mere few inched from his, annoyance knitting his younger brother's brow.   
  
"Damn it Sesshomaru! Next time you decide to take a nap in the middle of the day, could you at least keep it down! Fuck, didn't know you muttered so loudly in your sleep!" Inuyasha proceeded to mumble to himself such as, ' disturbing the peace......Edward was right about to die.........my precious TV hour.....'   
  
Sesshomaru was still in a dazed and had yet to realize that Inuyasha's death was a dream, 'WHY IN THE HELL IS INUYASHA STILL ALIVE?! AND WHY THE HELL AM I ALL WET?! Wait..DID HE JUST SAY 'muttered so loudly in my SLEEP?! Oh no, oh..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN A DREAM! IT JUST COULDN'T HAVE! Or could it....DAMN! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!'   
  
Inuyasha stopped his ranting for a second to find his brother in a corner rocking back and forth while screaming, "WHY?! Why was it all just a....DREAM?! WHY is it not REALITY?! WHHHHY?!" Sesshomaru appeared to be sniffling a little. Who would have thought he would be so distraught at the realization of not being able to kill his brother? Oh wait, this was his brother we're talking about.   
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow skeptically, it appeared (or appeared to him at least, what little did he know....) that Sesshy had, had that dream again, "Uh....Sesshomaru...stop hyperventilating for a second will you? I mean, I hate to break it to you....but...I'm afraid you will never be able to become a girl." Though in Inuyasha's mind he was thinking, 'Man, God should've just made you a girl to begin with!'   
  
Sesshomaru glared murderously at Inuyasha, " I WAS NOT DREAMING ABOUT THAT YOU MORON! UH...NOT THAT I EVER DREAM ABOUT THAT!!! I WAS JUST...JUST... OHHH I WAS SOOO CLOSE!!!" Sesshomaru broke into hysterics again. [A/N No Sesshomaru is NOT gay, as many of you may think. Yes he is very ooc in this fic, but he IS still himself, just with a little..twist. But, WE LIKE HIM THIS WAY 'CAUSE IT ADDS HUMOR TO THE STORY AND WE ARE THE AUTHORS!! Buahahahahahaha!!]   
  
Inuyasha just shook his head, how could someone as high and well composed as his brother be so....uh...well....emotional at times? Oh well, not a concern of his, he kept telling Sesshomaru to go see a psychiatrist but nooooooo, 'he didn't want to!' Feh! His problem not mine! Back to the gracious TV!   
  
Sesshomaru was about to break into round four of his 'break down', when he spotted a nice, pretty, shiny, butcher knife on the table. He looked over to at Inuyasha, who had gone back to watching TV and munching on goldfishes...   
  
Sesshomaru looked a little to Inuyasha's left, on the coffee table, and  
saw his BRAND  
  
NEW Gucci sunglasses...with a.....WHITE STICKY SUBTANCE ON THEM?!  
Innnnnnuuuuyy--- wait...this was not the time for that...HEHEHEHE....it  
was time for his REVENGE!...hehehehe... He then muttered to himself, "  
Now I shall put my dreams into reality!"  
  
Sesshomaru then tip toed quite clumsily towards Inuyasha, with knife in hand. He had an annoying mantra echoing in his mind, ' softly..softly..softly..' Well unluckily for him, the carpet decided to be uncooperative, thus tripping Sesshomaru and sounding in a loud, *THUD!*   
  
"Stupid, STUPID rug!!" He quickly recomposed himself and resumed his way towards Inuyasha. He was just about to strike, when Inuyasha finally noticed his brother's presence. Assuming that Sesshomaru wanted something, he fumbled for the thing closes to him, 'ha, this drink will do, NO ONE WILL DISTRUPT ME WHILE I WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW!' Inuyasha, evidently enough, wanted to get rid of his brother's presence.   
  
" Oh Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me you were thirsty?" Not even bothering to look at where he was aiming, he chucked the GLASS Snapple bottle at Sesshomaru. *DUNK!* The bottle landed smack dab on Sesshomaru's forehead.   
  
Sesshomaru began to feel light headed, due to the hard in pact. His last thoughts before fading into the land of pretty butterflies and flowers was, 'I'll get you when I'm conscious my pretty..hehehehe....'Now little minions appeared in Sesshomaru's head, redirecting him to where all gay and colorful things lay....in other words, he was out cold.   
  
About ten minutes later, Inuyasha's show ended and he finally shut off the T.V. He got up and saw his dearest brother sprawled out on the floor, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, " Ewww...what happened to you Sesshomaru?? You look uglier than usual!"   
  
When Inuyasha didn't get a response, he merely shrugged and was to careful to STEP on Sesshomaru's body as he made his way to his room. Sesshomaru woke up with a gasp from the weight of Inuyasha on his stomach. He KNEW that lazy ass had been gaining more weight! Instead of watching his stupid 'fear factor' or whatever that was, Inuyasha should consider switching to Jenny Craig. [A/N Inuyasha's not actually fat, Sesshomaru's just over exaggerating]   
  
Well clearing his thoughts and remembering his 'mission', Sesshomaru was just about to run up to Inuyasha's room and murder him straight out, but the clock caught his eye. ' Five...shit, I have a class to teach in thirty minutes....wait, wait....' Sesshomaru laughed evilly, as he remembered, WHO exactly had to accompany him to the class.   
  
Sesshomaru then put on a disgustingly fake sweet tone, not that it actually came out sweet, more like freaky and shrilly, " Ohhhh Inuyashaaaaaaa!! Would you PLEASE come down here for a moment?" He tried very hardly to hide his smirk, but with not much success.   
  
Inuyasha appeared a few minutes later, walking down the stairs cautiously.   
  
Sesshomaru SMILED at him and said, " Hello brother..." Inuyasha gulped and prepared himself for the worst.   
  
" You're coming to art class with me." Sesshomaru said with a, Do-as-I-say- and-you-will-live-to-see-tomorrow look. Of course, Inuyasha being the genius he was, ignored the look and shouted, "HELL NO!" big mistake.   
  
Sesshomaru, who, had been prepared for Inuyasha's little outburst, calmly pulled out a little book that read, 'Diary' in handwriting on the cover.   
  
" You will. " He stated in a deadly tone. " I DON'T HAVE A DIARY!!" Inuyasha shouted once more.   
  
"Yes, you know that, and I know that...but everyone ELSE on your school website has no idea...." Sesshomaru said in a calm manner as if he had been rehearsing for this for days. " You WILL restore this families honor! If you with to remain in this family, you WILL pull up your grades! Besides, I have absolutely no problem with posting 'Inuyasha's little diary' on your schools website anyways."   
  
It would seem Sesshomaru had the upper hand in this battle. Inuyasha mentally cursed o himself, 'My dignity or my pride?...my dignity..or..my pride?..my dignity..or....DAMN IT! SCREW IT! SCREW IT ALL!' There will be no way in HELL Inuyasha will be thought as to having a...a...DIARY!   
  
Inuyasha turned this way and that angrily scratching his head every once in awhile, before shouting a strained, "FINE!"   
  
Sesshomaru smirked with a knowing look. "Wipe that smirk off your face Sesshomaru, I said I'd join the class, NOT that I would actually DO anything in the class!" Inuyasha said as he haughtily walked out the door,   
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother's retreating figure, "Oh you will brother..you WILL..." He stated with an all-too-knowing tone, before walking out after Inuyasha. .+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
Kagome was exasperated. It was the WEEKEND, Saturday to be exact, and she was SUPPOSED to sleep till noon, but NO she had to wake up early to go to an ART CLASS! Well..technically it was her decision to go....BUT STILL! She was not a morning person.   
  
She grumpily put her clothes on and blindly made her way to the kitchen, where she could already smell the sweet aroma of her mother's cooking.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi on the other hand, was a morning person. In fact she was happy ALL the time, morning, afternoon, night, you name it. She was very aware that her daughter was not in a good mood, but she gave her a bright smile nonetheless.   
  
Kagome returned it with a frown, " Mom, how can you STAND to be so cheery in the morning? It's miraculous; I can barely even keep my eyes opened, yet you can smile like there is no tomorrow. "   
  
That just encouraged Mrs. Higurashi to give her an even bigger smile, " Here Kagome! I made you a hearty breakfast! Eat up and then go have a nice warm shower!" Kagome eyed her mother suspiciously.   
  
'Odd, I know she's always happy...but...she seems a bit TOO happy right now...hmmmm, something must be up...'   
  
"Mom, what's going on? Why are you so excited?"   
  
" I'm not excited sweetie, I just want you to look good at your art class!" Inwardly Mrs. Higurashi had a mantra going in a sing-song tone ' I'm gonna get grandchildren! I'm gonna get grandchildren! I'm gonna get grandchildren!..soon..I'm gonna get g. '   
  
Kagome's suspicion only doubled, " Why would I need to look good at my art class? I mean I know I should look nice but...no need to over do it..."   
  
" That's not a good attitude!! OF COURSE YOU NEED TO LOOK PERFECT,I mean, it's important to give of a good impression. Especially if you're going to be at a different school, you may want the other kids to think good of you wont' you?" Mrs. Higurashi was a smooth liar when need be, extra experience from being a mother all these years.   
  
Kagome was still didn't quite think that was the whole case, but her mother did have a point, so she decided to give it a rest for now. .+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+.  
  
Kagome was on her way to the art class and she was not in a good mood, not at all. She did not understand, why in the world, did she need to go to this art class wearing a FRIKKEN FLORAL PRINT DRESS!   
  
First her mother had pulled out what seemed suspiciously like a WEDDING DRESS, but one look from Kagome's face made her put it back as fast as she had pulled it out. Then she handed Kagome a GOWN and told her to put THAT on. Kagome, of course, refused. So now she was stuck with a FLORAL dress, a very beautiful floral dress, but that was if you were going to wear it to a tea party. OH! And her mother had made her wear Three. Inch. Heels. Very suspicious, yes very suspicious indeed.   
  
It made her wonder; why did she have to be so dressed up? And why was her mom dressing her anyways? Now she was VERY suspicious, it seemed more like her mother was taking her to a dating service then an art class.   
  
"Mom, something is DEFINITELY going on! Why do I have to dress so nicely? It's seems like I'm dressed up for a date than a class! And why on earth do you keep smiling as if you know something?! And why..." Kagome continued to bombard her mother with questions, but Mrs. Higurashi seemed unfazed and continued to drive. She just kept smiling, which seemed to be her specialty, and said nothing.   
  
By this time, Mrs. Higurashi had calmly parked the car and was now dragging Kagome to her class. Kagome was STILL asking questions since she was getting no answers from her ever so happy mother.   
  
" MOM!! I want answers NOW!!! Why did you dress me up like a doll?! WHY DO I HAVE TO WHERE HEELS?! And for the umpheenth time, WHAT IS WITH THAT SMILE??!!!" Kagome was looking over her shoulder while asking these questions as her mother pushed her through the doors of the classroom from behind.   
  
Outside on the opposite door of the art class, a huge ruckus could be heard. There was some cursing, loud arguing, and A LOT of struggling. Kagome didn't notice however, since she was still interrogating her mom.   
  
Finally a voice frustrated voice roared, " WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!!!!!!" evidently enough that was Sesshomaru. He had grown aggravated with Inuyasha and just decided to throw him in there and get it over with.   
  
Inuyasha flew head first through the doors and landed with a very THUMP! And skidded right up to Kagome's feet. Kagome had finally stopped questioning her mother, very much to Mrs. Higurashi's relief, and slowly looked down.   
  
The sight that greeted her horrified her, as same to Inuyasha. They both stared at each other in complete shock before screeching " SWEET JESUS! It's YOU!!"   
  
.+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+ ..+*'*+..+*'*+..+*'*+. [[ A.N ]]   
  
Cherryblossom102 - Ahhh! You reviewed for ALL of our stories! But was that a flame for this story? Even so, you make us so happy [hey a flame is better than no review at all! But then again, was it a flame? Dun dun dun..] ^-^!! =sobs= Thank =sniffle= you! Oh, and WE LOVE YOUR STORY TOO!! We hope you are able to update soon and here was another chapter, so we hoped you enjoyed it!   
  
AND THANK YOU TO ALL OUR OTHER REVIEWERS TOO!! WE LOVE YOU ALL!!   
  
::Oh and just to clear up any confusion::   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome do NOT go to the same school. Sesshomaru teaches an art class on the WEEKENDS at INUYASHA'S school and it's for students who need to pull up their GPA or students who just wanna join for fun. Kagome happens to just join for fun, which, even though she's from a different school, it's still allowed.   
  
Sango, who you will see in the next chapter, also goes to Kagome's school and is joining for fun, or is being forced to join by Kagome. Miroku will pop up pretty soon, so we don't wanna tell you EVERYTHING! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO WAITED FOR THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!! 


	5. Ch 5 Revenge?

Story: Sweet Jesus! It's YOU!!  
  
Chapter 5 - Revenge??  
  
Authors - Sharon & Diana  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sharon:: No, we don't own Inuyasha. We are just lifeless girls that have nothing better to do than write silly stories. x[ sometimes I wonder what would have happened if--  
  
Diana:: OKAY SHARON! DON'T GET IN TO THAT AGAIN! We don't own Inuyasha, there happy now? *Glares at lawyers*  
  
Demented Authors who have no lives, and will report you- Aww, I was hoping I would actually get one today!  
  
Sharon:: -Cackles and points at them- HEHEHEHEHE! CAN'T GET ME NOW CAN YA? OR NOW! OR NOOOOOOOOOW!  
  
Diana:: -Shakes head and drags a cackling Sharon away-  
  
:-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;- : :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-:  
  
The two teens were traumatized. They stood numbly staring at each other. Six minutes flew by, and the only sounds that could be heard was Sesshoumaru's constant giggling in a corner. Ms. Higurashi was beaming with pride.   
  
During their staring contest, Inuyasha and Kagome were both reminiscing about their time at the supermarket. After a few seconds, Inuyasha could no longer stand staring at the -'she-devil'- and decided that now was the time to re-laid on her what she had 'DONE' to him.   
  
"God damn! YOU KNOW IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Because of you, I can no longer set foot in that store! Do you know how many Ramen sales they had?! But, NOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't even go in the store! *sniff* my precious ramens..."   
  
"You put this on yourself MUTT!! It was you, who pushed through everybody in the line, and started acting like GOD!"   
  
Inuyasha had not paid attention to a single word Kagome had said, for the only thing that concerned him was his precious 'wittle wamen'.  
  
Sesshomaru was still cackling madly, for Inuyasha would be dead before he knew it! NO MORE RANSOM FOR TINA AND TIMMY!!!   
  
Sesshomaru's evil thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Higurashi came up to him, "MY! Sesshomaru! You are a GENUYS!" Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless when he answered, "Yes, I've been told that many times." "Well, I must be going now, so I trust that you'll take good care of them." "Ohhhh, yes! Of course!" he had an evil glint in his eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, Sango, Kagome's cousin, and closest friend, had heard ALL about the little "ANGEL" or in Kagome's words, 'Mutt raised from hell.' a.k.a. Inuyasha.   
  
She had been merrily making her way down the hall to her art class [Kagome had forced her to join.] when she suddenly heard yelling. 'Wow, that voice sounds familiar! Wait a minute. THAT'S KAGOME!!!! SHE MUST BE IN TROUBLE!' Sango thought, and burst in to the classroom, glaring at everyone, and looking for Kagome.   
  
Sesshomaru, seeing that all his students had arrived decided to settle things down a bit. "Everyone, please take your seats!" Inuyasha frantically ran up to him, "Dearest brother, I know I've done many things to you in the past, but PLEASE KEEP THAT PHYSCO MANIAC BITCH AWAY FROM ME!! She's the one with the fangs and the poker thingy and--" "Yes, yes Inuyasha," Sesshomaru impatiently interrupted with a careless way of his hand. "I have everything under control. Okay! You, Inuyasha, and YOU, girl with the fangs and the poker thingy," Kagome looked around confused, "Huh? Me?"   
  
"YES! YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! I WAS NOT DONE YET!" He shrieked at a freaked out Kagome. He then went on in his usual calm voice, "You, girl, sit there, and you," You was said in a distasteful voice, "Sit across from her. Those seats are permanent. Oh, and everyone else may sit wherever they please." He said carelessly. He turned and smiled at Inuyasha, "See, that solves your dilemma!" Inuyasha glared murderously at Sesshomaru's head.  
  
"You call this fixing things?! I'm like what, two inches away from her?!" Inuyasha shrieked at his brother.  
  
"Yeah! What he said! Except...NOT WHAT HE SAID!" Kagome added lamely. The two brothers stared at her stupidly.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged and turned away. "Inuyasha, look at it this way, at least you're not sitting right next to her. If she were to harm you, she would have to make an extra effort to reach over. So consider yourself safe for now. For now. Hehehehe..." Sesshomaru laughed silently to himself. "I will be watching! Except when my back to turned! Like now for instance!" He stared pointedly at Kagome for a second before completely turning around.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. Then she reached over his desk, and flicked his forehead.  
  
"Ow! You psychotic bitch!" Inuyasha shouted, rubbing his nose. "Now, wait a minute...how did that old saying go? Oh yes, something like, 'It takes one to know one!' Oh, and I flicked your forehead head, hun."  
  
She moved his hand from his nose to his forehead, then pinched both his cheeks, like a grandmother would do.  
  
"I knew that...my nose was just...uh...itchy!" Inuyasha shoted and glared at her. Just then, a...man, I suppose, ran in. He was about four inchestall, and his skin was an ugly shade of green. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" He squawked. Sesshomaru stared at him distastefully, before coming up with an excuse for him to leave. "Jaken, I need some purple paint. Go fetch some more for me." Sesshomaru said, trying not to grin. Oh yes. He was a genius. GENIUS I TELL YOU! GENIUS! Uh...sorry about that. "Right away, Sesshomaru-sama!" "Oh no, Jaken! Take your time!" Sesshomaru waved his hands frantically in front of his face. Jaken had stars in his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, you care for me so deeply, you would allow me to simply WALK and get you your paint, instead of the usual running?!" "Uh...yeah! Sure! Caring...deeply...! That's...uh...RIGHT!" Sesshomaru replied. Full of glee, Jaken skipped out of the classroom. "Thank god. I was thinking I might have to pull out the big guns. Literally." Sesshomaru whipped imaginary sweat off his forehead. One third of his art class swooned. Mainly the female population, but a few dazed sighs could be heard from the male population. Sesshomaru walked up to a dusty chalk board. "My name is SES-SHO-MA-RU. Sesshomaru. You may call me GOD-...uh I mean, Mr. Sesshomaru. A few manly gasps had arose form Sesshomaru's male fans. Their whispers could be heard; "My KOIBITO IS A MALE?!" and, "NOOOO! I HAD OUR CHILDREN'S, CHILDREN'S, CHILDREN'S, NAMES PICKED OUT ALREADY!" Were among the few. Sesshomaru shuddered. "-Your first assignment will be to make a portrait of our partner, who by the way, is sitting in front of you.   
  
|"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LOOK IN TO THAT FACE WITHOUT SCREAMING | |BLOODY MURDER!?" Inuyasha shouted. | | | | | | | | | | | |"HEY!" Kagome glared. | | | | | | |  
  
"Deal with it Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated in a 'not-another-word-or-I'll- kill-you-.' 'Hehehehe! And this shall be pack-back for that one time in sixth grade!'  
  
:-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: Flashback-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;- : :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-:  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomarus' parents had just taken them to Super Cuts for their monthly hair cuts. Sesshomaru had gotten his hair cut be the experienced hair trimmers, while Inuyasha had gotten the new trainees.  
  
Sesshomaru flipped his now cut, silky silver hair over his shoulder as he walked out of Super Cuts.  
  
Inuyasha walked out after him. He tried to do the same with his hair, only he could not rake his fingers threw his hair as smoothly as Sesshomaru. His hair had actually taken the form or a broom. Flip him over, and *poof* you got yourself a mop!  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting daintily, reading 'Vogue : For Women'  
  
Inuyasha had some how managed to sneak up after him, without his knowledge.  
  
Inuyasha started to shave Sesshomaru's beautiful hair off. When he was through, he proceeded to tweak Sesshomaru's now hairless scalp.  
  
:-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-:Flashback End :-;-: :-;-: :- ;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-:  
  
Just then, a shrieking voice could be heard. "SESHOMARU-SAMAAAAA! SESSHOMARU-SAMMMMAAA!!!" [[Guess who!?]]  
  
'Good God, what does it take for this little runt to, LEAVE ME ALONE?!' Sesshomaru thought, while rubbing his temple.  
  
"Just. Give. Me. The. Paint. NOW." Sesshomaru said in a freakishly calm voice.  
  
"Right away, Honorable Sess-" Jaken tripped and fell, causing a chain reaction. Picture this; Inuyasha sticking his foot out at a precise moment, causing Jaken to trip. The paint FLYING out of his hands. It tips directly over Sesshomaru's head, and proceeds to dribble down his once silver hair.  
  
Sesshomaru wiped the paint slowly from his eyes. It was silent for two whole minutes, before a loud, "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard.  
  
Said Jaken, was now shrinking back in fear, of what his, 'Lord' would do to him.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly walked towards Jaken. Towering over the green shrimp, he said in a low voice, "Jaken. May I speak with you out side. For a moment?"  
  
Jaken squeaked a yes, walking with his head hung low after Sesshomaru. He took one last glance at the class, fearing it would be his last picture ever.  
  
The door closed soundlessly. Then, sudden barking could be heard. 'So, he changed in to his dog form, eh? Sucks for Jaken.hehehehehehehe.' Inuyasha thought, rubbing his hands together. Kagome, unfortunately for him, saw this, and kicked his shin for absolutely no reason. When he looked up and glared at her, she turned her face and whistled innocently.  
  
Yelling could be heard from the outside of the classroom. Fragments of the conversation could be heard from the 'sound proof' doors.  
  
"IF I HADN'T HAVE PROMISED MY FATHER ON HIS DEATHBED THAT I WOULDN'T BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU," and "AND THEN I'D SCORCH YOU IN FLAMES," also, "THROW YOU IN A PIT FILLED WITH WILD BULLS," were among the fragments of the conversation.  
  
The door opened once more, and a calm, if not relieved Sesshomaru walked in, and after him, a wide-eyed Jaken.  
  
[[Seems like Sesshomaru wanted that off of his chest for awhile now, huh??]]  
  
The class all stared at Sesshomaru for a whole fifteen minutes, before someone whispered a few words to someone next to them. Of course, there was chain reaction, so the whole class started to whisper.  
  
Eventually it got louder, and louder, and louder. It was like a riot, or a mosh-pit.  
  
Sesshomaru's thoughts were along the line of, 'To stop their annoying chatter, or to go home and wash my hair. To get jumped by fans of both gender, or go home and wash my hair.' He got his answer. 'Go home and wash my hair.'  
  
  
He stood up, and went to the classroom next to his, to see if the teacher would take over his class.  
  
"And remember kids, it's alright to cry." The teacher had said. In the corner of the classroom, a boy about thirteen could be seen, huddled up, bawling and making loud sniffles.  
  
'Okay! Never mind. I'll get Kaede.'  
  
Lady Luck was on his side today, because Kaede was seen patrolling the halls, with a Butterfinger in one hand, and a Snickers bar in the other.  
  
When she saw Sesshomaru, she stuffed both in her pocket. She looked like a kid that had just gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar.  
  
"S-s-s-esshomaru! What are you doing out here?! DON'T YOU HAVE A CLASS TO BE TEACHING RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
Sesshomaru had one thought in his head right now. 'Blackmail.' He smirked an evil smirk, and said to Kaede, "No one needs to know where your secret stash is Kaede. All you have to do." Kaede's eyes had hope in them, ".Is teach my class." She stared horrified at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Th-th-ere has to be another way!!!" Kaede said, still staring with horror, "Take it or leave it." Sesshomaru said, "OKAY, OKAY! DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru just turned and walked out of the building. Kaede turned in a huff, and stomped in to his classroom. The chatter stopped as she glared at them, one by one.  
  
She sat at the desk, kicked her feet up on the table and said, "ALL OF YOU! GIVE ME YOUR CANDY!" No one moved at her demand.  
  
"NOW OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE, AND HAVE YOU ALL CHARGED WITH HARRASSING A POOR DEFENSLESS OLD WOMAN!"  
  
All the students ran up to the desk, and dumped their stashes of candy out.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOU HAVE?! USELESS!! USELESS ALL OF YOU!" Kaede shrieked while eating a Baby Ruth. She then muttered, "With my luck, all of these students are probably sons and daughters of dentist! DAMN YOU, DENTIST CHILDREN!" She shook her fist to the class.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAUUUULLLTTTTT!!!!" A girl with brown hair wailed, sobbing in her hands and running out of the classroom.  
  
The class was speechless. Kaede shook her fist at them, and they all turned and stared at their desks.  
  
She smirked, "Haha, I thought so! Damn you Sesshomaru!! I will just have to move my stash.where to put it.where to put it." Kaede tapped her chin in thought.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when she had an urge to use the restroom. 'Damn, I knew I should have laid off on my sixth Jolly Rancher!' She thought angrily.  
  
She ran out of the class and in to the restroom.  
  
The whole class hurried and ran out of the door before she could make it back.  
  
When she was finished, she went back to the classroom to find it all empty.  
  
'Hmm.must be the wrong classroom.' She thought, and with that, she started searching the full 12 story building.  
  
:-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;- : :-;-: :-;-: :-;-: :-;-:  
  
A/N - Man, we feel so sadddddddd! WHYYY GOD?? xP only 2 people have reviewed for our new story x[.oh well, doesn't mean we're gonna stop writing it ^_^!! Catch our new story 'Hello and Goodbye' coming out soon.  
  
Our newest story is called, 'Sick of being caught in yesterday.' Please read!! X]  
  
Sharon:: Hmm. wonder if she'll find them. MWHAHAHA! I typed that whole chapter I am so proud!-sniffles- a full 16 pages!! 


End file.
